


Hold You

by Comeback_Kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Heavy Angst, Hero Complex, Hurt Castiel, Leviathans, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual, Other, Physical Abuse, Prophet Castiel (Supernatural), Purgatory, prophet Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comeback_Kid/pseuds/Comeback_Kid
Summary: In a world where demons have the upper hand and seem to rule everything possible Castiel is kept as a sort of "prize" in their world. He holds out hope that one day he'll meet the Winchesters. But as time goes on they begin to seem like more of a longstanding legend than an actual reality. He's "won" by the Brisbane family. A family notorious known for their torture and pleasure in sadistic abuse. They're said to rule purgatory, Castiel can't tell if it's true or not at first, but the longer he's kept under their watch the more he comes to realize it's true. It's like a nightmare that never ends.





	1. Run Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write with an author on tumblr who created a character named Vittoria Brisbane. (I'm fairly certain that this is her Ao3, Ms_Sarabi, if I'm mistaken though, my apologies). In the original story which took me some time to find, Vitto searched for Castiel and when she found him...she hurt him. However this is intermingled with many variations of their history. The start of this is pretty low on dialogue, mostly setting up location, but hopefully I can work this into something that is somewhat interesting to read.ok bye.

It was a hot summer night in mid June when Cas had been brought to their home. His arms were bound tightly behind his back and the sackcloth was still over his head even as he stood in the quiet entryway of the large home. He could feel the cold air against his skin, feel the soft shiver of his body even as he focused on remaining silent and still. 

His eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden influx of lights when the cloth was pulled off his head. A finger jutting into his chest, instant orders being spoken. He just stared through them. His blue eyes dull and his glare not focused on any particular one demon in the room. When it was clear he wasn't listening, the man ordering him around grabbed his jaw, forcing him to lock eyes with him and listen. It didn't matter to Cas though. The strand of stubborn defiance that ran through his veins refused to be washed out- it didn't matter what anyone said to him. That wasn't going anywhere. 

Not yet anyway. 

Vittoria pushed her way through the huddle of men, nudging them out of the way with icy stares and icier elbows it seemed. Castiel could feel the cold radiating off her skin, but he remained distanced. Stoic and somewhat... arrogant in her opinion. 

_"All that grace, all that body, all that face- makes me wanna party..."_ Vittoria taunted him with words to a song he didn't even know. A song he didn't even care about. Her smile made him uncomfortable, finally looking down to their feet to stare at the ground and wait for whatever would come next. Cold fingers pressed to his collarbone, dragging their way up along his neck, making his shoulders tense before she grabbed his face, her hand cold, but her grip... warm. Lifting his face up to stare at him with a smile that bordered along sinister. "I've waited a long time for you." she let go of him, eyeing him up and down a few times before circling him like some vulture examining its prey. With a small flick of her hand Vittoria waved the guards from the doorway forward to make sure Cas made it to the room she wanted him in. 

When the guards seemed pleased with their work they left Cas in the musty cell with the barred over window too high for him to crawl out. Not that he'd try, the room was warded more than necessary and he'd already heard about the monsters surrounding the outside of the estate. Slimy black vines of shadows- hidden reminders of creatures too dangerous even God locked them away. He had no desire to meet them, no willpower to fight back until he had a plan ready. He sat up against a wall, staring at the warded metal locked around his ankle, rolling his eyes in annoyance and frustration before giving it a tug, trying to see if the wall would give way to the chain latched against it, but having no luck he resigned himself to staring up at the window. He let his hands rest idly on his thighs, counting the different scars and sigils that had been carved into the skin over the years. Some more tender than others, some faded more than others. Some stark reminders of how far angels had fallen and some of how depraved demons truly were.

He drifted off for a short while. A small sliver of freedom in an otherwise hopeless existence it seemed. The screeching rust of the door woke him though, lifting his head slowly to see who was coming. A guard, a visitor, a prisoner? To his dismay it was her. He got to his feet quickly, a momentary flicker of discomfort at the way he pulled his shoulders back to appear less defeated. Cas kept his eyes on her, observing the way she walked, how she held herself. Trying to see what her game was, what angle she played in this whole-- business, and when he realized he couldn't read her at all, he seemed to more or less, give up trying to. She was a demon after all, and every other demon he'd been owned by seemed to do the same exact thing as the one before it. 

"Don't stand because of me." Cas decided after that comment that she didn't seem any different. He remained standing though, but before he could register what was happening he was on his knees, it was like being lit on fire from the inside out, he kept his arms wrapped around his stomach, his eyes shut tight and his jaw clenched tight to wait out the pain. He pressed his forehead to the floor, the damp concrete warming to the touch while her laughter bounced off the walls around him. Just another game, just a new being for her to mess with until she would grow tired of his presence, find a new angel to taunt- one she could tame- because he wasn't that. He wasn't going to give in, he refused to become a shell of who he was, he refused to be treated like some animal prepped for slaughter. It was a cycle he knew perfectly and if he showed enough resistance she'd leave him alone in search of something more-- volatile. 

She balled her hand into a fist, turning her wrist slowly and the faint sound of discomfort that escaped Castiel's lips was all she needed to continue. He felt the rush of cool air when she knelt down, the sting of her too cold hand against his too hot shoulder. The sound like a low sizzle as the temperatures collided- forcing a sharp noise of distress from his lips. "I'd learn to listen if I were you." she almost whispered it, the excitement in her voice only adding more insult to injury as she took her hand off his shoulder, standing back up and beginning to pace the room he was in. "All you angels think you're so special... so righteous and holy, as if anything- or anyone who isn't an angel is some abomination... unworthy of your grace." Cas didn't listen to her voice, he just focused on the pain still coursing through his veins. 

Trying to calm his thoughts down, slow his breathing, tune out the heat. His whole being ached. He pressed his fingers over the opening near the side of his chest, his fingertips painted a deep red and sending a searing pain through his whole ribcage. His eyes stung with hot tears, whispering words to himself, to try and calm himself down and find a way to break the binding sigils of the room. His shoulders hurt. Worse than he was sure he knew how to handle. He didn’t want to move, whatever small breath he did take made it worse. There were flickers of grace that he used to try and wind around the broken light of his wings, attempting to piece them back together before giving up for a while. He leaned forward onto his knees again before kneeling forward even more and pressing his forehead to the ground, wrapping his arms around himself and just sort of… Existing there on the cooled cement floor.


	2. Clarity

When she left Cas finally relaxed, the pain dissipating slower than he wanted. Unable to heal quickly, he just laid on the ground outstretched and quiet.

He tried to connect with other Angels. Tried praying to anyone listening, but the sigils blocked it all like a force field only angering him in the long run.

Rolling onto his side, Cas looked at his side to see what exactly Vitto had done to him. Part of him felt stupid for underestimating her but the other part of him was somewhat surprised. Whatever power she’d manifested cut right through him- literally. The way she’d twisted her hand around reminding him of the way his grace had become like bone, how easily it had snapped and cracked. But he wasn’t ready to resign himself to her rule. He wasn’t going to stop from a little pain, he could take whatever she could dish out.

Exhaustion seemed to swoop in faster than he realized though, waking up with sunlight struggling to get through the barred window overhead. “Rise and shine.” If he could’ve sunk any lower into the ground he would’ve the second he heard her voice. “You’re more human than I expected.” She watched him when he sat up, narrowing her eyes at him and shaking her head with a small laugh. “Why don’t you talk?”

He weighed his options. Talking could be a trick, then again so could not talking, either way he seemed screwed. He shrugged his shoulders once though, staring at her knees and just gathering what words he could find. “I do talk.” He sat there rubbing at his side before finally looking up at her. “What would you like me to say?”

A smile split apart her face again and Cas instantly regretting speaking.

She placed him on the boundary line of her home and the forest with his back to the trees. Standing in the cold rain with nothing but shivering to keep him warm. He could hear the creatures in the trees. Kept back only by a line of warding. He watched black viney shadows reach out over and over again. Never touching him, but always too close for comfort.

When the rain started to fall harder Cas tilted his head back and stared up at the sky, looking for traces of sunlight and letting the rain wash the dirt off his skin. “Is anyone listening anymore?” He asked out loud. The thunder crashing over his words, drowning him out.

“How could you just give up on us, why weren’t any of us good enough for you?” He kept talking. The rain splashing over his face and in his eyes. “Why won’t you listen to us- why can’t you help us– I did everything you ever asked and you still left. You still walked out like a coward– and I hate you. I hate you I hope you know that.” His words were laced with defeat, sighing out against another crack of lightning before looking back down and dropping his chin against his chest.

“You were supposed to be here for us- you promised.” He whispered at the ground, looking back to the sky after that. “You promised!” He shouted at the sky, a hard gust of wind knocking him forward as if some sort of invisible force was mad at him for being called out.

For some reason losing his balance angered him, and he didn’t know what to do, how to process it or how to handle it. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted some sort of momentary relief from a world where he saw and felt nothing but pain. He turned to face the trees. The mess of mangled foliage and darkness enticing him to get closer.

His feet splashed through the mud, walking closer and closer to the warding line. He glanced behind him once. The warm glow from the windows of Vittoria’s house sent a soft glimmer of sadness through his thoughts. Nostalgic for a time way simpler than this.

Turning back Cas stepped over the line, the wispy black smoke becoming solid as it wound around his ankles and up around his legs, forcing his footsteps closer into the trees- further from safety.

For a moment he felt free- then the air was knocked right out of his lungs. Splashing onto his back in the muddy grass, pulled back over the warding line only to see her glaring down from above at him.

“You don’t cross that line.” Her tone was angrier than he imagined. Her eyes a dark black and her skin bristled slightly. “That’s not how this works. I own you- you run away, I chase you down. You hide, I find you. Whatever you try to do, I’ll stop it. If I want to pull your grace out strand by strand till you’re begging for a mercy as sweet as death, I will.” Cas glared up at her through the rain, not moving even when she stood right above him. “You belong to me- _"and I have news for you, you must obey me._ ” She spoke the last words in a melody. Another taunt from a world he never even got to experience or understand.

She had a group of men with her and with a familiar flick of her wrist they were moving towards him. Pulling him up from the ground and forcing him back towards her home. If he could even call it a home.

Seemed like a prison for everyone. Including her.

Strapped down to a table Cas braced himself for whatever she had planned. His shoulders still ached from the previous night and the metal on his skin still made him shiver. His hair damp and his hands balled into fists.

She walked through the doors with her shoulders pulled back. A smile missing from her face as she approached the table. Vittoria leaned down beside him, turning his face to hers and just staring. “Some angels were never really angels to begin with. _Isn’t that somethin’_?” She asked him softly. “In fact some are just programmed to think they’re angels. What do you know about that?” She seemed to smirk, but he couldn’t tell.

The first slice of the angel blade across his stomach sent a forced back shout, gritting his teeth and tensing his body- trying to keep back the pain. But she shoved it into the skin deeper, pulling apart at the muscle and tissue- tearing through skin just to pull a scream from him. Her eyes lighting up with pure delight when he screamed.

She set the tip of the blade just below his sternum, spinning it lightly over his skin before drawing the knife down his torso stopping just above his belly button. Her expression becoming somewhat crazed with how much blood there was. “Oh I’m just gettin’ started too. Imagine how much fun we could have. You and I. Rainy days and torture. Sounds fun doesn’t it?” She laughed over his struggle. Pulling her arm back and then launching it downward, shoving the blade clean through his thigh, feeling the metal scrape against bone and reveling in his screams- the way his body writhed and his back arched up. How tears pooled across his lashes before spilling down the sides of his face. She pulled the blade out slowly- listening to each individual scream that came from it before sighing out. “It’s weird though. How heaven could just program whatever it wanted. Even you.” She smiled, drawing a tic tac toe board into his side- listening to him scream through clenched teeth as she drew her symbols in his skin.

“See- I’ve followed you for years– years and years and years. And boy are you special Cas. Here you thought you were just brought off the line broken,” she laughed before continuing. “You’re actually a prophet. Just some measly little hairless ape the angels decided to brainwash.” That made her laugh even more. “They gave you half a sliver of actual grace– they even gave you fucking wings!” She spat the words in anger. “Rewired your entire life to fit their own plan.” She stopped when she saw the look on his face. The way he kept his eyes shut tight and his mouth in a crooked line. “Makes you sad doesn’t it?” She leaned down, watching him tense up as she drew the point of the blade over his eyelids- being careful not to cut him that time. “We all get sad… but you… No you get chance after chance after chance. And you fuck it up every time.” She threw the knife at the wall next to him, watching him flinch. “So here’s my deal. I own you- _but_ you do your… Prophet shit for me- and I’ll give you your freedom.”

A mouthful of blood hit her face- sending her eyes back to black. Narrowing her eyes into slits, she pulled a fist back and him him hard in the center of his chest- the distinct crack of bone echoing off the walls around him- followed by the inability for him to breathe. It felt like every nerve was on fire again, still struggling for air while his vision went spotty with pain. Something happened though- something he couldn't really explain at all. 

One second he was strapped to a table and a second later he was laying in the middle of a tile floor; blood pooling around him. With a groan, Cas managed to pull himself to a doorway before getting to his feet and through the door. It was heavy and iron and closed almost too slowly. His face was half smeared with blood and tears, glancing around at the stairwell he found himself in. He couldn't make sense of anything. He didn't know why he was in a stairwell, he didn't know how he wasn't dead- he didn't understand how it was possible to not be an angel. But she was a demon, she could be lying- most likely she was. She was a liar and that's all he could believe in that moment. She was a liar she had to be a liar. An evil, manipulative, demon. That's all. He glanced down at his body, looking at the blood and all the cuts that carved him apart. He tried to jumpstart his grace- get a little bit of that warm blue light to heal at least some of it, but none of it was working. Sending him into a slight panic at the thought that maybe she was telling the truth. A shiver ran up his spine again.

He started making his way down the stairs, stopping in a blind panic when the doors at the bottom swung open, turning to run back up the stairs when that door swung open and Vittoria stood there looking even more maniacal than before. Stuck between the two stairwells, he turned to face the guards, realizing they weren't guards at all- still mid-panic before the shorter of the two grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him towards them, shoving him towards the fire escape ladder. "I--what are you-" the guy made him stop talking, shoving him up the ladder, yelling at him to go as the taller one pulled out a gun and aimed right at her before firing. Her scream rang through Cas' ears for a long time, just standing on the first rung of the ladder staring at her writhing around on the floor. 

"I said move!" the shorter guy yelled at him again, pushign his hands up under Cas' thighs and shoving him up two steps, practically sitting on his shoulders because of it. 

"I'm going, I'm going-" Cas struggled to get the stubborn response out, climbing as fast as he could, the guy still pushing him up each step, the taller of the two shooting at Vitto again, her screams piercing the air again as he ran towards teh ladder, climbing up after them. Cas hit the roof of the escape, the guy pushing him up, trying to climb up beside him, jamming the butt of his gum against the lock and breaking it off before shoving the latch open and pushing it up. The sunlight bursting in and swallowing him up in warm air. 

"Go, go! Move, come on." the guy crawled up out the latch before Cas, turning back to grab his wrist and pulling him up, the taller guy pushing him up from the back and out onto the roof. "You're just gonna have to trust us." the shorter of the two turned to Cas and held out a hand. "Come on." the taller guy gave Cas a nod, grabbing onto the guys other hand- for some reason Cas grabbed his hand too. And in a spinning motion that made him feel like he was thrown all the way across the universe he landed right on top of the guy, the taller one landing on him soon after with a thump and an "oof!" Cas just stayed laying on the ground, gathering himself as the other two checked each other over. Kneeling beside Cas the taller guy set a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"You're one lucky guy, you know that?" his words were stern, but light, almost gentle. "I'm Sam- this is my brother, Dean. We've kinda been looking for you. We can keep you safe."


	3. Blind Man

Sam stayed quiet while he cleaned up the different cuts on Cas' body, occasionally glancing up to his face to gage the pain. After a good half hour or more and the steady hum of breath coming from him he realized Cas was asleep- which prompted him to work a little quicker. Dean had gotten him clothes to wear a little earlier that covered more than the pair of shorts he'd had on in that place they'd taken him from. Her "home". 

Walking through the motel room, Dean checked to make sure the wardings were holding up before heading over to the bed where Sam was still working over Cas' injuries. "So this guy's a prophet?... looks like a nerd to me." Dean quipped, stopping when Sam looked back and glared at him before leaning over and grabbing more alcohol and pouring it on his towel. "At least he isn't dead..." he murmured, sitting down on the other bed and watching Sam work.

"Hand me the tape." Sam replied back, running the rag over Cas' side and starting to stitch it up- surprised by how Cas barely moved for just being asleep. But he figured anyone put through enough of what Cas was in would disappear into some sort of unconscious escape. The next few hours went mostly touch and go, with Cas asleep and Dean and Sam scouring more books for any warding spells stronger than what they already had just to make sure Vittoria or anyone- or thing related to her couldn't find them. Breaking Cas out of that place had already taken up more than half their supply of weird witchy shit and Sam wasn't sure they had anymore tricks like that up their sleeves anyway.

The sun was setting by the time Cas woke up, sore and disoriented, leaning sideways further and further until a hand stopped him from falling off the side of the bed altogether. "Take it easy." his vision focused on Sam, the taller of the two who'd shot Vittoria; the uncertainty on his face was loud enough for Sam to hear. "Whatever you need to know, just ask. I'm guessing there's not much left to question, but--" 

"Why have you been looking for me?" Cas interrupted, his voice scratchy and quiet, on edge and defensive still. Sam made a face and watched Dean for a reaction, shrugging his shoulders and then running his hands down his legs and taking a breath. 

"Well I- my brother and I we kinda do this thing. It's-"

"We hunt monsters, stop bad things, look out for prophets. You know... supernatural shit." Dean said what Sam seemed to be tiptoeing around. "We've been following a lead on purgatory for a while now-"

"On Vitto?" Cas asked, soft enough that Dean could've ignored him if he wanted.

"Yeah, on _her_." he kept on after that. "One of her guys was spotted at an "empty" warehouse a few days back, tracked him down- found her place and heard about.. well you basically. Sam put together a plan, connected with a hunter a few hours away and got what we needed to break you out and take her down. Figure with what Sam did we have a few days to get you a good distance away until we can actually gank her." he leaned back against the bed grabbing the remote and flicking the tv on and tossing the remote over to Cas. "Pick whatever you want- they got cable." 

Cas was quiet after that, staring at the pair of borrowed jeans he had on, noting the oil stains and random scratches in the fabric. He looked at his hands, bending his fingers against the light bandages around his fingers and palms. "Does that mean I'm not an angel?" he asked, his brows furrowed slightly as he set his hands on his knees, breathing in and out slowly to avoid further discomfort. Dean's nod was enough of an answer for him and he just went back to staring at the different scuffs on the jeans. "Why?"

It wasn't like Dean had an answer that would magically make the guy feel better, but he tried to. "Nah, you don't wanna be one of those guys, they're just dicks with wings. Bein' human is where it's at man, trust me. Plus you're basically god. Well, I mean, not really, but he's given you everything he knows and you can choose whether to tell people or not. I mean, you protect more people than any of those winged dickbags." He didn't get Cas to really smile, but he was pretty sure he saw at least a little smile at the corners of his mouth so it was good enough for him.


End file.
